Cilkita et Sephiroth
by Chacha folla
Summary: Que ce passerait il si quelqu'un changer drastiquement les événements avenir de ce monde. Et si à cause de cette eureur Sephiroth ne devenait jamais le cauchemar du futur. Ces ce qui se passe dans cette histoire. Une jeune femme venant faire le sale boulot ce vois changer le cours des événements et pour les personnes qu'elle considère comme une famille elle décide de tout changer.
1. Cilkita arrive et fait une connerie

Comment changer radicalement le futur d'un monde

Monde de Final Fantasy 7, année inconnue, tard dans la nuit à Nibelheim.

Mission : tué le scientifique Hojo après les événements du jeu, car à réussi à s'enfuir. Sa cachette n'est autre que l'ancien manoir de la Shinra à Nibelheim. Éliminer les scientifiques présents.

Une silhouette encapuchonner regarda le manoir, abandonner depuis longtemps en détruisant un bout de papier

Difficultés de la mission : facile

Il fessait nuit noire, la silhouette s'avança dans un silence de mort, elle passa le portail toujours en silence et entra dans le manoir, et tua la première personne qu'elle croisa, ainsi que les autres personnes dans le manoir.

La silhouette se figea en attendant un crie d'enfant venant du sous-sol, la silhouette se dirigea vers celui-ci en éliminant toute les personnes présente, les cries devinrent des supplications, des pleurs, et finirent par un hurlement de terreur, la silhouette détruisit la porte du sous-sol.

Toute les personnes présentes dans la pièce se retourna vers elle, la silhouette se redressa et parla pour la première fois, en enlevant le capuchon qui lui recouvrait la tête.

« -Je suis une gardienne des mondes, je suis ici pour éliminer Hojo, pour actes de cruauté envers des humains et toute espèce a qui vous avez fait subir vos expérience cruel, mise en danger du monde, et des autres. Votre sentence et la suivante…La mort. »

La silhouette se révéla être une femme, plutôt jeune. Ses cheveux étaient étrangement argentés et attacher en queue de cheval et rassemblait en une longue natte. Elle avait les yeux dorer avec une lueur menaçante. Elle portait un long manteau noir, des gants noirs aussi et des bottes a talon également noir. Elle n'avait pas vu la silhouette de l'enfant se cacher derrière un bureau

« -Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Demanda le scientifique Hojo. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et s'avança vers lui, tout en marchant tout autour d'elle se cristallisa, meuble, objet comme personnes, tout devient cristal, elle fit apparaître dans ses main un sabre de cristal et continua d'avancer vers Hojo, fasciner par sa capacité.

« -Qu'elle matèria intéressante vous avez là. Dit Il »

La jeune femme pouffa de rire.

« -Ce n'est pas une de vos stupide matèria...Mais de la magie. Sombre idiot »

La jeune femme dit tout cela en le transperçant d'une manière vive, le corps d'Hojo tomba, mort. La jeune femme fit disparaître son épée. Et soupira elle s'apprêter à partir quand elle entendit un bruit. Elle s'arrêta et s'approcha en silence de l'endroit d'où provenais le bruit, derrière un bureau. Elle sauta et atterrit de l'autre coter du bureau épée de cristal en main, pour faire face à un enfant en larmes, les vêtements tacher de sang.

La jeune femme fit disparaître son épée et se mit à la hauteur de l'enfant, elle lui fit un sourire rassurent.

« -Ne pleure plus, ils ne te feront plus jamais de mal. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi. »

L'enfant regarda la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux, il l'a trouvée jolie, et il l'avait vu se battre.

La jeune femme lui tend sa main en disant :

« -Je m'appelle Cilkita et toi ?

-Se...Sephiroth.

-Dis-moi tu as quel âge ?

-5 ans... »

Cilkita le regarda avant de tomber littéralement à la renverse.

Le garçonnet regarda la jeune femme par terre, qui se releva d'un seul coup, et le regarda de la tête au pied. Cheveux argenter, yeux verts avec une fente comme les chats. Pas de doutes c'était bien le Sephiroth, le futur cauchemar…L'homme qui va tuer des innocents, péter un câble à cause de Jenova. Cet homme cruel, qu'il ne deviendra jamais par sa faute...

Cilkita partis aussi vit qu'elle était arrivée du sous-sol, elle monta les marches pour se rendre au hall et le traversa sans un regard sur les cadavres au sol, elle sortit dehors sous une pluie battante et attrapa son téléphone avant de composer un numéro et qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'année n'apparaisse devant elle via l'écran de son téléphone

« -Cilkita Hortani, je te félicite, tu viens de créer un énorme paradoxe temporel ! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu dans ce monde ? Tu devais tuer Hojo, pas faire un sort que Sephiroth ne devienne jamais ce qu'il aurait dû devenir !

-J'ai tué Hojo, mais l'appareil tridimensionnel, ma amener à la mauvaise époque, Sephiroth, LE Sephiroth que l'on connaît tous n'a que cinq ans.

-Règles 3 des gardiens, quand on voyage de monde en monde, on vérifie l'année avant d'effectuer la mission ! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

-Je l'ai fait, mais rien n'était afficher, je ne pensé pas que j'étais dans la mauvaise époque. Vous savez que ces fréquents que la dates ne s'affiche pas !

-Tu aurais dû demander...

-Il est minuit passer ! Je devais effectuer la mission le plus rapidement possible.

-Cilkita, sur ce coup-là tu as fait une énorme erreur ! Le seul moyen que tu as de la réparer et de faire en sorte que les événements du futur se passe comme prévus.

-Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Il est déjà traumatisé à vie ! Je ne peux pas le faire devenir le cauchemar, on ne sait même pas ce qui ces réellement passer...

-Cilkita, ces soit ça, soit tu es condamné à rester éternellement dans ce monde...Quel est ta décision ?

La jeune femme se perdis dans ses penser, elle pensa à tout ce qui aller se passer, à « elles » « elles » qui auraient voulu grandirent avec « eux » a tout le mal que Hojo allait faire et avais déjà fait. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas les abandonner, « elles » étaient ces premiers amis, non sa famille, à défaut de ne pas en avoir, sa décision était prise ! Elle ferait tout ça pour « elles » et puis Sephiroth et trop Kawaï...

« -Je reste ! Je démissionne, tant pis, j'ai déjà commencé à changer se monde, autant le changer complètement. Dites leurs de ne pas m'en vouloir, mais après tout ce qu'elles ont fait pour moi, c'est ce que je leurs offres pour les remercies, le passé qu'elles auraient dû avoir si des gens comme lui n'avez pas eu des idées aussi tordues.

-Je vois, et ta famille.

-Je les emmerdes, la seule vrais famille que j'ai ces celles de là-bas. Et rien ne pourrais le changer, même un retour dans le temps.

-Hortani... Tu es vraiment...un des meilleurs éléments que nous avons eus, tes affaires seront te seront envoyer demain, d'ici-là, détruit tout preuve que tu viens d'un autre monde.

-Ce sera fait boss. »

Sur ces dernières paroles elle détruisit son téléphone et regarda le ciel.

« -Que faire maintenant ? »

Elle était complètement perdue dans ces penses et n'avais pas vue Sephiroth qui l'avait suivi et avait assister à la conversation, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'ils se disaient, juste que la dames en noirs avait fait une erreur, qu'il était liée à cette erreur et qu'elle ne venait pas d'ici, il regarda aussi tous les hommes à terre, elle était forte, mais il avait peur. Pas peur d'elle, peur qu'elle parte sans lui. Il s'approcha d'elle, il était complètement trempé et pied nue, il l'interpella avec, malgré lui, d'une petite voix.

« -Madame ? »

La jeune femme fit un bon monumental, puis regarda Sephiroth

« -Excuse-moi, je sursaute très facilement...Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Euh...Je...

-Rentre tout de suite, tu vas attraper la crève si tu restes dehors sous cette pluie, pied nue en plus ! »

L'enfant regarda la jeune femme enlever son manteau et lui mettre sur les épaules, elle lui prit délicatement le bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur.

« -Bon est-ce que tu as une chambre ici ? »

L'enfant acquiesça et pointa une pièce en haut des escalier, Cilkita si dirigea, d'un signe de tête elle lui fit comprendre de le suivre, l'enfant se dépêcha de la suivre, et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre.

Chambre que Cilkita trouva des plus sinistres, tout été terne, il y avait juste un lit et une armoire, elle se dirigea vers l'armoire pour chercher des vêtements secs et des serviettes.

Même les vêtements était sinistre, décidément cet endroit n'est pas fait pour un enfant.

_« Je comprends mieux pourquoi il était surprotecteur avec elle, il lui donnait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu…. De l'amour » _Pensa tristement Crilkita, elle attrapa le premier vêtement qu'elle trouva, c'était tous les mêmes, des vêtements de cobaye, ainsi que des serviettes. Et les lui tendis, il l'a regardé sans trop rien comprendre.

Cilkita soupira et se mit à sa hauteur avant de mettre une serviette sur ces cheveux pour les sécher.

« -Si tu restes tremper comme ça, tu vas être malade.

-Mais vous aussi vous êtes trempé. »

Cilkita regarda ces vêtements, c'est vrai qu'elle était également trempée.

« -Moi ces moins grave, je suis moins sensible que toi, tu es encore petit, il faut prendre soins de toi. Tiens change toi, je vais chercher de quoi manger. »

Dis Cilkita en lui donnant les vêtements et en sortant de la chambre, elle pesta contre ce maudis Hojo qui dois être en train de brûler en enfer à l'heure qu'il est. Elle alla dans la cuisine et se maudit de ne pas avoir son sac.

« -C'est une mission facile, je n'aurais pas besoin de mon sac. Se dit elle a elle même

-Prend le, on ne sait jamais.

-T'inquiète tout ira bien, je serais de retour, avant le début du film, à plus tard Talya.

-Oh Talya, tu es la voix de la raison, pourquoi je ne t'es pas écouter ? » Se dit Cilkita après s'être remmener une conversation.

_« Talya, Grena, Ina, Angela, Cristal, Karilla, je changerais tout, et je vais commençais en allant voir un certain vampire endormi. Pardonne moi d'avance Karilla. » pensa-t-elle_

Cilkita remonta après avoir fait des sandwichs et pris de l'eau, elle rentra dans la chambre et trouva Sephiroth torse nue devant un oiseau étrange qui tenais un sac.

« -Eh bien c'est arriver plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé. » Dit Cilkita en prenant le sac

L'oiseau partis aussitôt en regarda dédaigneusement Cilkita.

« -Il ne vas pas me manque ce Kuluio. Dit-elle en le regardant partir, elle se retourna vers Sephiroth et émis un hoquet de stupeur, Sephiroth la regarda se demandant ce qui la surprise autant.

-Co...Comment tu t'es fait tout ça ! Tu as même des blessures qui saigne encore.

-Ça ? C'est quand je fais mes entraînements et que l'on me fait mal parce que je n'ai pas réussi. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je dois bien le mériter.

-Aucun enfant ne mérite un tel traitement, peu importe d'où il vient, qui sont ces parents, ce qu'il a bien peut faire. Personne ne mérite d'être traité comme...UN COBAYE, L'HUMAIN ET IL CRUEL QUE CA ? S'IL N'ETAIT PAS DEJA MORT JE CROIS QUE JE L'AURAIS ETRIPER DE MES MAINS ET JE N'AURAIS PAS ETAIT LA SEULE, CRISTAL AURAIT VU PLUS QUE ROUGE JE JURE …...

Cilkita fut interrompu pas la main de Sephiroth qui lui tirait son haut, il l'a regardé les larmes aux yeux.

« -S'il vous plaît, ne crier pas... »

Cilkita se baissa et mis une main dans les cheveux de Sephiroth

« -Désoler, je n'aurais pas dû, je me suis laisser emporter, je te jure que je ne hurlerais plus quand tu seras là d'accord ? Dit-elle en lui montrant son petit doigt

Sephiroth pencha sa tête sur le coter ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait faire.

« -La d'où je viens on fait des promesses avec le petit doigt et si la personne qui a fait une promesse ne la respecte pas elle devrait avaler 1000 aiguille, et je te promet de ne plus crier/hurler quand tu seras avec moi d'accord ?

-Je...vais... Rester avec vous ?

-Oui, mais appelle moi Cilkita et tutoie-moi, j'ai l'impression d'être vieille quand tu me vouvoie, après tout je n'ai que 22 ans. Dit-elle en riant

Sephiroth tendis timidement son petit doigt et Cilkita le prit avec le soin avant de faire la promesse.

-Maintenant, soignions ses blessures »

Cilkita passa un grand moment à soigner les blessures de Sephiroth, lui, ne dit rien et mangea en silence en se laissant faire. Un fois que Cilkita eu finis, elle mangea elle aussi en silence pendant que Sephiroth somnoler avec un ours en peluche qu'il avait caché sous son oreiller. Il s'endormit sans sens rendre compte. Cilkita le recouvrit et sortit de la chambre.

« -Bon, j'ai du ménage à faire. Dit-elle en mettant un casque sur ces oreilles. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte.

« -Cristal, je te promets de lui donner tout ce que tu as eu » Pensa-t-elle, avant d'allumer son casque et un petit appareil.


	2. Chapitre 2: remontage de bretelle

Celle Cilkita m'appartiens les autres personnages vienne de square enix. Les chansons ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne Lecture

Chap 2 : Un Vampire endormie, un remontage de bretelle et le commencement d'une nouvelle vie.

Le lendemain Sephiroth se réveilla avec le soleil, et paniqua quand il ne vit pas Cilkita, est-ce qui c'était passer la nuit dernière était un rêve ?

Les bandages qu'il avait lui fit dire le contraire, alors où était-elle ?

Soudain il entendit du bruit provenant du bas, il décida d'aller voir ce qui si passer.

A peine fut il descendu en bah, qu'il remarqua que tous les corps et trace de sang qu'il avait vu hier avait disparu, il senti une délicieuse odeur, il alla vers la cuisine et vit Cilkita s'activer devant les fourneaux en bougeant étrangement, et en chantant :

« You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet  
Only seventeen  
Dancing queen  
Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah  
You can dance  
You can jive  
Having the time of your life  
Ooh, see that girl  
Watch that scene  
Dig in the dancing queen »

Elle se retourna et le vit, elle lui sourit et enleva son casque.

-Tu arrive au bon moment le petit déjeuner et près. Dit-elle en posant des pancakes sur une table qu'elle avait nettoyés.

Le jeune garçon s'avança timidement, et s'installa.

-J'espère que je ne les ai pas ratés cette fois. Dit Cilkita en prenant un pancake et en y goûtant, son visage se décomposa peu à peu, elle avala difficilement.

« -Je l'ai ais raté encore... » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise

Sephiroth la regarda en inclinant la tête sur le coter, il se demander ce qu'il n'allait pas. Cilkita soupira, puis enleva l'assiette de pancake, et chercha autre chose à manger.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu manges d'habitude au petit déjeuner ?

-Un petit bout de pain.

-C'est tout ? Demanda Cilkita »

Sephiroth hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Cilkita n'aimer pas cette raiponce. Elle semblait énerver, elle se leva et ralluma le gaz sorti une petite casserole et mit du lait dedans, elle sort deux bols ainsi qu'un couteau et deux cuillères. Elle plaça un bol en face de Sephiroth et un en face d'elle. Une fois le lait chaud elle en versa dans les deux bols, puis elle sorti une boite de son sac et pris une des cuillères pour la plonger dans la boite, elle en ressorti de la poudre marron, et en versa dans les deux bols, ensuite elle prit du pain et du beurre et fit des tartines.

« -Et voilà, un simple chocolat chaud avec des tartines et du beurre, il n'y a rien de mieux...Oh attend. » dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac, elle en ressortie une sorte de conserve ou il y avait une substance rouge. Elle prit les tartines qu'elle avait donné à Sephiroth et en mis dessus.

« -C'est de la confiture de fraise, Cristal...ma sœur adore ça. Dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

-Ta sœur ?

-Oui, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment ma sœur mais ces tout comme.

Voyant l'air perdu de l'enfant, Cilkita souri et lui ébouriffa les cheveux

-Je t'expliquerais un jour, quand tu seras plus grand, mange. »

Sephiroth, mis une main sur ces cheveux là ou Cilkita avait poser la sienne, il sourit, il avait aimé se simple petit geste.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, Cilkita lui expliqua ce qu'ils allaient partir de ce manoir, mais qu'avant elle devait allait voir quelqu'un, et lui trouver des habits. Une fois qu'ils eu finit de déjeuner. Cilkita donna des habits à Sephiroth, ils étaient trop grand et appartenais à la sœur de Cilkita, mais étrangement Sephiroth aimait l'odeur qu'il sent dégager.

Un après ils descendirent au sous-sol dans un endroit où Sephiroth avait interdiction d'aller, il avait un peu peur, mais pas Cilkita. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce où se trouvait un cercueil. Cilkita frappa sur le cercueil. Mais personne ne répondit, elle recommença plusieurs fois, mais aucune réponse. Ce manège dura une bonne dizaine de minutes. Cilkita énerver dit un ton calme.

« -Sephiroth, est-ce que tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ?

-Pourquoi ? »

Il avait encore peur qu'elle parte sans lui.

« -Je t'ai promis de ne plus crier quand tu es là, et c'est ce qui risque d'arriver. D'accord »

Sephiroth secoua la tête, cet endroit lui faisait peur. Cilkita soupira.

« -D'accord tu peux rester mais...Tu n'endenteras rien. Dit-elle en lui mettant un casque sur les oreilles. Il entendit de la musique et regarda Cilkita qui lui sourit, puis elle se retourna et frappa le cercueil avec son pied.

« -Vincent Valentine sort immédiatement de se cercueil ou je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses ! »

Sephiroth n'entendis rien mais vit le cercueil bouger, il se cacha derrière les jambes de Cilkita, et vit un homme en sortir, un homme aux yeux rouge et aux cheveux noir. Il n'entendit rien de la conversation, mais l'homme sorti du cercueil et fusilla Cilkita du regard, c'est alors qu'il remarqua Sephiroth et son visage devient encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Cilkita elle marcher, Sephiroth lui se fit tout petit et alla se cacher derrière une paroi, mais continua à observer. D'un coup Cilkita donna, littéralement un coup de pied dans les fesses de Vincent, celui-ci la dévisagea. Puis blêmis encore plus. Cilkita venait de lui dire quelque chose, Sephiroth pousser par la curiosité enleva le casque.

« -D'accord, je vous accompagne, mais dès que nous serons partis de ce village et arriver là-bas, j'irais la chercher.

-Part tout de suite plus tôt, et rejoins nous à Banora. »

Le regard de Cilkita était étrange, et dure à la fois, Vincent la dévisagea, puis partis, il s'arrêta et regarda Sephiroth.

« -Tu ressemble à ta mère. »

Puis il partit, Cilkita s'assit par terre et soupira.

« -Pff, tête de mule. Non mais vraiment il lui a fallu un coup de pied dans le Q pour qu'il se décide à bouger, s'il était resté là, elle serait partie…. »

Sephiroth pencha la tête sur le coter ne comprenant pas, Cilkita ria et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en disant :

« -Tu es trop craquant quand tu fais cette tête-là. Elle soupira

Tel père tel fille. »

Cette phrase resta à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Ils remontèrent, et sortir du manoirs, Sephiroth, un peu apeurer, pris la main de Cilkita, qui ne dit rien, elle alla achetait de la nourriture, et quelques vêtements pour Sephiroth, puis ils partirent. Ils avaient une longue route à faire et n'avait pas de véhicule. Au bout d'un moment Cilkita s'arrêta.

« -C'est bien beau d'aller à Banora ma vielle mais...Avant de partir t'aurais dû regarder où se trouve se village... »

Ils étaient sur une route, Sephiroth compris qu'ils étaient perdus. Cilkita voulait aller à Banora, il avait entendu parler de cette ville grâce à leur pommesotte, Cilkita était assise par terre et dit qu'avec un peu de chance une voiture passera et alors ils pourront demander leur route. Elle murmura aussi une phrase que Sephiroth entendis mais ne compris pas.

« -La prochaine fois demanda à Talya ou Grenat...qu'est-ce que je dis ? Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois...

-Cilkita ?

-Humm. ?

-Le monsieur tout à leur dans le cercueil, euh...

-Vincent.

-Oui, il a dit que je ressemblais à ma mère, c'est vrai ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas connu ta maman, mais lui si, alors s'il le dit c'est que ces vrai.

-D'accord ! On le reverra bientôt ?

-Quand il aura trouvé quelqu'un et nous Banora. Sephiroth, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur ta mère ?

-On m'a seulement dit qu'elle s'appelait Jenavo et qu'elle est morte en me mettant au monde.

Cilkita soupira et regarda tristement Sephiroth.

« -Sephiroth, je n'ai pas connu ta mère, mais je sais qui elle est, et ce que l'on t'a dit et faux. Ta mère n'est pas Jenova, ta mère était une scientifique du nom de Lucrècia Crescent. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Sephiroth baissa la tête, on lui avait menti, il regarda Cilkita qui avait l'air triste pour lui, il se jeta dans ces bras, Cilkita d'abord surprise, le sera contre elle.

« -Tout ira bien d'accord, on va trouver un moyen d'aller à Banora, et là-bas tu auras une nouvelle vie.

-Mais pourquoi tu tiens t'en à aller à Banora ?

-Et bien, disons que ces pours manger leurs pommesottes ! »

Sephiroth la regarda avec une mine septique, mais se dit que ce n'est pas grave.

« -J'ai une idée ! s'écria soudain Cilkita »

Elle s'était levée avec un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

« -Si ça marche là-bas, il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela ne marche pas ici ! »

Elle se rapprocha de la route et s'éclaire si la gorge, elle commença à taper des mains en rythme et chanta :

_Country Road si tu t'en l'oreille_

_« Je voulais vivre_

_Ma solitude_

_Sans que la crainte_

_Ne s'éveille en moi _

_En condamnant_

_La porte de mon cœur_

_Je pensais protéger_

_Ma force intérieure. »_

Non loin une voiture passa, trois personne si trouver, un homme, une femme et un enfant, l'enfant lisait un livre et releva soudainement la tête.

« -Il y a quelqu'un qui chante. »

_« Country Road_

_Si l'on te suit_

_Jusqu'au bout _

_Loin là-bas_

_Tu nous conduiras_

_Dans cette vie_

_Oui c'est écrit_

_Country Road »_

Sephiroth avais commençais à imiter le rythme que Cilkita faisait en frappant des mains, il fut vite suivi par un enfant qui venait d'arriver, en voyant cela Cilkita s'approcha d'eux et continua de chanter tout en battant le rythme.

_« Si parfois j'ai voulu _

_Abandonner_

_Vous ne verrez jamais les_

_Larmes que j'ai versées_

_Comment le dire_

_Je sens mon pas _

_S'accélérer étrangement_

_Pour oublier_

_Les souvenirs_

_Country Road _

_Si le chemin _

_Peut me ramener _

_La d'où je viens_

_Il est trop tard_

_Sur l'aile du vent _

_S'enfuit le temps_

_Country Road_

_Country Road_

_Et des demains_

_Tous mes beaux songes_

_Seront loin_

_Je reste ici_

_Ainsi va la vie_

_Adieu à toi_

_Country Road »_

Les deux enfants applaudirent avec joie, deux adultes, une femme et un homme, les rejoignes, et s'approchèrent de l'enfant, la femme mis sa main sur son épaule.

« -Ne pars plus comme ça, sens prévenir, d'accord chéri ?

-Mais je voulais écouter de plus près.

-Je sais, mais attend nous la prochaine fois.

-D'où venait vous ? Demanda l'homme à Cilkita qui s'était approchait de Sephiroth

-De Nibelheim et nous cherchons la route pour Banora, savez-vous comment y aller ?

-On y va justement, ces là-bas qu'on vit ! Dit l'enfant »

Les deux parents ne semblaient pas vraiment ravis que leur enfant dise où il allait. Cilkita le compris bien vite et après avoir observé la petite famille et en particulier l'enfant elle dit :

« -Vous vous y rendez ? Pouvez-vous nous y déposer ? S'il le faut vous payerais. On aimerais vite y aller, moi et...mon fils. Dit-elle en mettant elle aussi sa main sur l'épaule de Sephiroth et en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Sephiroth la regarder les yeux ronds, le sourire de Cilkita le rassura, et il se rapprocha d'elle. Les deux adultes se regarder, c'étaient de parfais inconnue, et la femme semblait bien jeune pour avoir un enfant, et il y avait très peu de ressemblance. Ils regardèrent leur enfant qui les suppliait du regard d'accepter.

« -Pourquoi voulait vous aller à Banora ?

-Pour y vivre, nous étions à Nibelheim de passage, nous venons de Midgard, et le grand air et mieux pour Sephiroth, et un ami nous a conseiller se village. Si vous ne pouvez pas nous prendre pouvez-vous nous indiquer le chemin le plus rapide pour y aller à pied ? »

Les deux adultes se regardèrent, ils acceptèrent finalement de les déposer, mais étaient étonner de voir que la femme ne portait qu'un sac en pendouillèrent et un sac de provisions.

« -Vous n'avez que ça comme baguage ? Demanda la femme en asseyant devant »

Cilkita se trouver entre les deux enfants, et un éclair de panique passa dans ses yeux.

« -Oui, mon ami doit nous y rejoindre là-bas en fin d'après-midi avec le reste.

-Vous avez de quoi vous loguer ? Demanda l'homme

-Nous aviserons sur place, il y a sûrement une petite maison de libre non ?

-Oui, mais elle est isolée des autres. Dit l'homme

-Se sera parfait...Oh j'ai oublié de me présenter je m'appelle Cilkita Hortani.

-Mais oui ça me revient, quelqu'un et venu hier pour acheter en votre nom cette maison, j'avais complètement oublié

-Oh, cela doit être mon ami, je lui avais demander de voir des maisons dans le coin.

-Votre ami était un peu étrange.

-C'est normal, il va devenir père et cela le rend bizarre parfois. Dit Cilkita en riant

« Il n'y a que Gareki pour faire un coup dans ce genre »

-Je vois. »

La conversation pris fin, l'enfant du couple regarder Cilkita et Sephiroth, puis il demanda à Cilkita :

« -Dites madame, vous pouvez encore chanter ?

-Genesis, laisse-la, elle doit être fatiguer.

-Ce n'est rien madame, cela ne me dérange pas. Alors toi tu t'appelles Genesis? C'est bien ça ?

-Oui, Genesis Rhapsodos »

Cilkita fit un léger « yes » qui passa inaperçus aux yeux des adultes, mais pas des enfants qui se demander pourquoi elle faisait cela.

« -Qu'elle autre chanson je pourrais chanter…hum...je sais ! »

Cilkita s'éclaire-si de nouveau la voix et commença à chanter, comme ça, les parents de Genesis n'oseront pas lui demander comment une jeune femme comme elle, peut être mère et sans homme avec elle :

_« -Faut que je m'en aille, me retiens pas je t'en pris_

_Les souvenirs m'assaillent mais cela à quel prix ?_

_J'étais pas de taille, le temps me la appris_

_J'abandonne la bataille et compte bien vivre ma vie._

_Faut que je m'en aille, me retiens pas je t'en pris_

_Les souvenirs m'assaillent mais cela à quel prix ?_

_J'étais pas de taille, le temps me la appris_

_J'abandonne la bataille et compte bien vivre ma vie._

_J'ai versé tant de larmes que ne peux même plus les compter_

_Toutes nos discutions n'auront pas eux l'effet escompté _

_L'amour que je te porte je ne voulais pas le partager_

_Mais toi la vie à deux tu n'pouvais pas l'envisager_

_Je me sens meurtrie, je me sens trahie_

_Pourtant j'aurais tout fait pour toi_

_On s'est pas compris_

_Je te voulais oui_

_Mais je n'te voulais que pour moi_

_Faut que je m'en aille, me retiens pas je t'en pris_

_Les souvenirs m'assaillent mais cela à quel prix ?_

_J'étais pas de taille, le temps me la appris_

_J'abandonne la bataille et compte bien vivre ma vie._

_Faut que je m'en aille_

_Peut être que si tu avais su être honnête_

_Nous deux ça aurais peut être une relation parfaite_

_Au lieu de ça tu t'égares tu me trompes sans crier garde _

_Et tu ne reviens me voir que lorsque tu broies du noir_

_Même si j'avais donné ma vie ça n'aurait pas suffit_

_A t'faire oublier ces filles maintenant c'est ton choix_

_J'peux pas m'infliger ça je n'le supportais pas_

_Comprend moi c'est pour toi_

_Faut que je m'en aille, me retiens pas je t'en pris_

_Les souvenirs m'assaillent mais cela à quel prix ?_

_J'étais pas de taille, le temps me la appris_

_J'abandonne la bataille et compte bien vivre ma vie._

_Faut que je m'en aille X2_

_Faut que je m'en aille, me retiens pas je t'en pris_

_Les souvenirs m'assaillent mais cela à quel prix ?_

_J'étais pas de taille, le temps me la appris_

_J'abandonne la bataille et compte bien vivre ma vie. »_

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les trois adultes, Cilkita fit un sourire en coin puis dit :

« -Excuser moi, celle-ci était plutôt triste, j'en connais de plus joyeuse, cela te tente ? » Demanda-t-elle à Genesis

_« Comment installer un malaise avec une chanson. Pensa-t-elle »_

Celui-ci hocha la tête, et le trajet se fini avec Cilkita qui apprenais une chanson aux enfants. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à Banora avant la nuit. Une nouvelle vie allait commençait.

Merci d'avoir lue, n'hésiter pas à dire se que vous en pensez.

P.S : Si vous trouvez des fautes dites le moi s'il vous plait.


	3. Chapitre 3 Malade

Celle Cilkita m'appartiens les autres personnages vienne de square enix et de final fantasy 7. Bonne Lecture

Chapitre trois : Malade

Cilkita et Sephiroth avaient vite quitter la famille Rhapsodos, et allèrent emménager dans la maison. C'était une maison banale avec deux étages, 4 chambres à l'étage et une salle de bain. Une petite chambre au rez-de-chaussée, une cuisine, salle à manger et salon.

« -Cela est parfait. Dit Cilkita »

Sephiroth resta silencieux, il observait Cilkita lire un mot qui était poser sur la table du salon, après l'avoir lu elle lâcha un « baka » et déchira la feuille. Remarquant que Sephiroth la regarder les yeux emplis d'interrogation, elle lui fit signe de le suivre sur le canapé.

« -Quelques chose ne va pas ?

-Pourquoi tu leur à mentis ? Tout à leur. »

Cilkita réfléchis à la meilleure façon de lui expliquer.

« -J'étais obliger, ce sont des gens aisées, et voir un enfant suivre une femme étrange, peut leur paraître étrange, surtout que tu es blessé, ils auraient peu faire une déclaration à la Shinra et si la Shinra t'aurais découvert, ils auraient pu te reprendre pour continuer ce qu'a fait Hojo. Je sais que je ne suis pas ta mère et je ne veux pas prendre sa place, mais pour l'instant nous devons faire comme si tu étais mon fils, après que les choses se soit calmer nous pourrons dire la vérité. Et puis, ces mal vu de voire une femme élever son enfant seule pour certaines personnes, mais pour ce problème c'est à moi de le gérer tu n'as pas à tant soucier, continue à m'appeler Cilkita d'accord ?

-D'accord...

-Bon, à présent tu vas pouvoir vivre une vie d'enfant normal, c'est bien non ?

-….Cilkita

-Oui ?

-Si Jenova n'est pas ma mère, qui est-elle, et qu'elle lien elle a avec moi ?»

Cilkita ne répondit pas, comment dire à cette enfant qu'il avait en lui des cellules d'un monstres près à détruire toute forme de vie sur une planète, en prenant l'apparence et les souvenir de ces proies...

Cilkita soupira, autant tout dire, elle avait peur de la réaction de Sephiroth, après tout cela rester encore un enfant.

« -Jenova est une forme de vie extraterrestre, qui ces écraser sur cette planète il y a très longtemps. Je ne vais pas te le cacher, c'est un monstre, qui détruis toute forme de vie sur la planète sur laquelle elle se trouve. Des scientifiques on trouver ces cellules et on décider de faire des expériences avec, car ils croyaient que cette créature descendait des ancien, le premier peuple de cette planète. Certains scientifiques ont décider d'injecter des cellules de Jenova dans des fœtus, des bébés qui ne sont pas encore née, ces enfants doivent grandir avec ces cellules et réagirons de différentes manières. Pour en finir avec Jenova, elle où il a tué beaucoup d'ancien d'en le temps. »

Cilkita observer Sephiroth, il l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre et était silencieux, il baissa la tête, et demanda d'une petite voix.

« -Est-ce que je fais partie de ces enfants à qui on a injecter des cellules ? »

Cilkita ne dit rien au début, avant de lui dire la vérité.

« -Oui, désoler.

-Je ne veux pas avoir des cellules d'un monstre en moi ! Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre !

-Sephiroth, tu ne deviendras jamais un monstre d'accord.

-Enlève moi ces cellules s'il te plaît...

-Je ne sais pas comment faire, enfin, j'ai une piste, mais cela pourrait te tuer et je ne veux pas que tu meures.

-S'il te plaît.

-Écoute, je ne sais pas si je peux cristalliser ces cellules, j'ai déjà fait quelque chose comme cela et ce n'était pas agréable. Mais...J'ai l'impression que malgré ton jeune âge tu as déjà pris ta décision, es-tu sure ?

-Oui »

Cilkita soupira, la seule fois ou elle avait fait cela s'était pour cristalliser du poison dans du sang, est se n'était pas vraiment agréable, elle se souvient de la douleur qui se lisait sur le visage de son ami à se moment-là. Au moins il est vivant, cela lui avait sauver la vie, alors Cilkita soufflât un coup et demanda à Sephiroth de fermer les yeux, elle prit ces mains, et fit sortir deux petits piques de cristal de chaque main et les plantas dans la peau de Sephiroth, comme une piqure, elle ferma à son tour les yeux. Cilkita visualisa l'intérieure de Sephiroth son sang qui circuler, ainsi que toutes les cellules, elle les observa, et réussi à distinguer les cellules Jenova, avant de les cristalliser elle se demanda se que cela aller faire sur l'organisme de Sephiroth, est ce que cela aller le tuer ? Il y avait des chances malheureusement, mais elle commença à les cristalliser quand même, cela lui pris du temps, il y en avait beaucoup, pendants se temps elle sentait les mains de Sephiroth se crisper, elle le sentait transpirer et allaiter, elle voulait finir et au plus vite.

Quand la dernière cellule de Jenova fut détruite, elle enleva les piques et ouvrit les yeux. Sephiroth respirer encore et son cœur battes de manière régulière, elle soupira de soulagement, mais Sephiroth s'écroula, Cilkita le rattrapa, quand elle le toucha elle sentier qu'il était brulant, il avait de la fièvre, beaucoup de fièvre, elle commença à paniquer. Puis respira un bout coup et amena Sephiroth dans une des chambres et l'installa sur le lit, puis elle alla chercher un linge, elle prit un t-shirt et l'humidifia avec de l'eau froide et le mit sur le front de Sephiroth. Pendant plusieurs jours elle resta à attendre que Sephiroth repris connaissance, elle lui donner tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir besoin et fut soulager quand elle vit que sa fièvre avait baisser.

Un jour, alors qu'elle préparait à manger, Cilkita entendit des bruits de pas, elle se retourna, sur ces gardes et vit Sephiroth debout, le visage un peu fatiguer. Elle lui sourit et s'approcha de lui, elle mit une main sur son front et constata qu'il avait encore un peu de fièvre.

« -Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, mais repose toi, tu as encore un peu de fièvre. » Dit-elle en le faisant s'asseoir sur le canaper, elle lui mit un plaid sur les épaules, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux

« -Maintenant repose toi, si tu as besoin de la moindre petite chose dit le moi, d'accord ? »

Sephiroth ne répondit pas et la regarder étrangement, il ne comprenait pas son comportement envers lui. Il pensait que ce serais pareil qu'avec le professeur Hojo, mais non, elle était bizarre.

« -Pourquoi je dois me reposer ? demande-t-il

-Tu as de la fièvre et pour qu'elle parte il faut du repos d'accord ?

-Pourquoi tu me traite différemment ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas faire d'entrainement, ou des examens comme avec le professeur Hojo ?

-Je ne te traite pas différemment Sephiroth, je te traite comme n'importe quel enfant devrait être traiter, peu importe ces origines, religions, opinion, sa famille, son sexe, sa couleur de peau, le monde d'où il vient. Un enfant ne devrait pas à avoir subir ce que Hojo t'a fait, c'est inhumain.

Maintenant tu dois juste d'habituer à vivre comme un petit garçon normal, dès que tu iras mieux et que tes blessures seront guéries, on verra si tu peux aller à l'école.

-Aller à l'écoles ?! S'écrie soudain Sephiroth

-Oui…Tu ne veux pas y aller ?

-Oh si je rêve d'y aller, apprendre plein de chose comme lire et écrire !Je peux y aller maintenant ?

-Ah ah ah. Non tu dois déjà guérir on verra après. Dit Cilkita en riant

-S'il te plaît, sil te plaît. Supplia Sephiroth »

Cilkita ria de plus belle, mais arrêta quand Sephiroth se mit à tousser, elle lui massa le dos en attendant que ça passe.

« -Il faut d'abord que tu aille mieux, après tu iras promis.

-Promis ?

-Promis. »

Cilkita laissa Sephiroth sur le canapé et retourna à la cuisine, elle s'était jurée de réussir à faire à manger correctement.

« -Si Cilkita arrive à faire un plat comestible sans rien cramer, je danse Gangam Style en petite tenu sur une table de la cantine »

Cilkita rit en repensant à ce qu'Angela avait dit pour la taquiner un jour où elle avait voulu cuisiner, le fait qu'elle soit une catastrophe en cuisine était un sujet qu'elle aimait bien évoquer pour faire rire ces amis ou les enquiquinait. Après tout ne disait-on pas « qui aime bien châtie bien »

Des souvenirs remontèrent à elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien peut rire entourer de ces folles préférer, un souvenir de Cristal lui reviens.

« -Mon père n'est plus l'homme qu'il était avant ma naissance et sa rencontre avec ma mère, avec moi il était surprotecteur, toujours là, gentil et doux. Il aimait me taquiner. J'adorais quand il me lisait une histoire. Quand j'étais malade et que je devais rester au lit, il venait et me raconter des histoires, le plus souvent je m'endormais sur lui, je savais que j'étais en sécurité et que rien ne pouvait m'arriver, du moins avant ce jour… »

Cilkita sortis de ces penses en entendant Sephiroth tousser, puis elle sourit, elle venait d'avoir une idée.

Après avoir manger Cilkita recommanda à Sephiroth d'aller dormir un peu, mais celui-ci ni arriver pas. Il s'était changé et avait mis des vêtements à sa taille, il avait cependant gardé la veste que Cilkita lui avait passer et qui appartenait à Cristale, en plus d'être douce il aimait l'avoir sur lui. Au bout d'un moment Cilkita entries dans la chambre et vit que Sephiroth ne dormait pas. Elle lui sourit et s'approcha.

« -Je me douté que tu n'arriverais pas à dormir. »

Elle s'assied sur le rebord du lit et le regarda attentivement, malgré qu'elle eût détruite toutes les cellules de Jenova, Sephiroth avait toujours ces yeux de chat.

« -ça te dis que je te raconte une histoire ?

-Une histoire ?

-Oui !

-D'accord…Dit-il en penchant sa tête sur le coter

-Alors qu'elle histoire je vais te raconter. Dit Cilkita en réfléchissant… Je sais je vais te raconter une histoire que Cristale adore…C'est l'histoire d'un jeune garçon. Son nom est Harry Potter… »

Cilkita commença à raconter l'histoire d'une des sagas préférer de sa sœur de cœur, étrangement Sephiroth fut vite captiver par l'histoire de se jeune garçon, il ne s'endormit pas, mais Cilkita dû allé chercher le livre qui raconte l'histoire car elle avait peur d'oublier certains éléments. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble et Cilkita s'arrêta, car le soleil avait déjà disparu, et le ventre de Sephiroth se manifesta, celui-ci d'ailleurs commença à bailler de plus en plus souvent. Le repas fut léger et le petit garçon alla vite se coucher par la suite. Cilkita le regarda dormir avec un sourire bienveillant.

« -Et bien, j'espère que je vais pouvoir continuer sur cette lancer… »

Il fallut un peu plus d'une semaine à Sephiroth pour aller mieux, sa fièvre était partie et il se santé nettement mieux. Il peut sortir dehors pour découvrir un peu plus le village, il se retrouva sous plusieurs arbres dont dénombrable Pommesottes poussait. Il resta la un moment quand une voix d'enfant, le fit sursauter.

« -Et tu es le garçon qui était avec le jeune dames qui chante bien. »

Il reconnut le garçon qu'il avait rencontrer quelque semaine plus tôt, Genesis s'il sent rappeler bien.

« -Oui, tu es Genesis sais ça ?

-Oui et toi c'est comment ?

-Sephiroth

-Je ne t'es pas revus depuis que tu es arrivé ici.

-J'étais malade et Cilkita ne voulait pas que je sorte avant d'être totalement guérir.

-Cilkita c'est la dame qui était avec toi ?

-Oui

-Ce n'est pas ta maman ? »

Avant que Sephiroth ne puisse répondre un autre enfant arriva, il regarda Sephiroth et Genesis. Celui-ci le salua et le présenta à Sephiroth

« -Angeal ! Je t'attendais, je te présente Sephiroth le garçon avec la drôle de dame dont je tes parler, Sephiroth je te présente Angeal, mon meilleur ami.

-Enchanter. Dit Sephiroth

-Content de rencontrer le garçon dont j'entend parle depuis plus d'une semaine, avec une drôle de dame

-Tu vera si tu la rencontre elle est trop drôle, et bizarre aussi. Dit Genesis en pensant au « yes » qu'avait dit Cilkita quand ils les avaient rencontrés

-C'est vrai que Cilkita est bizarre parfois. Dit Sephiroth en pensant à certaines de ces manies

-Tu appelle ta mère par son prénom ? demanda Angeal

-Euh...oui, c'est par ce que…Euh…Elle me la demander. Dit Sephiroth

-Ah bon. C'est bizarre. Dit Genesis »

Angeal lui haussa les épaules, après tout il venait tout juste de rencontrer Sephiroth et n'avait jamais vu cette Cilkita, à moins que ce soit la dame aux cheveux argenter qu'il avait croiser au marcher. Sephiroth les regarda, il voulait poser une question qui lui bruler les lèvres depuis un moment, et surtout depuis qu'il avait entendu ce mot.

« -Euh…En faites, c'est quoi une maman exactement ? »

Les deux enfants se regardèrent, et réfléchirent

« -Une maman, c'est une personne qui s'occupe de toi, qui te prépare à manger, te gronde quand tu fais une bêtise, te rassure quand tu fais un cauchemar, te console quand tu es triste, te fait rire. Dit Genesis.

-C'est une personne qui est toujours là pour toi, qui est douce et attentionner, qui te lis des histoires, et qui ne veux que ton bien. Ajouta Angeal »

Sephiroth réfléchit Cilkita faisait pratiquement tout ce que les deux enfants venaient de dire, et pourtant se n'était pas sa mère. Mais elle était tout comme. Sephiroth sourit.

« -Merci

-Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ? demanda Genesis

-Comme ça par curiosité. Dit-il en souriant »

Les deux enfants se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules ce n'était pas grâce après tout.

« -Viens on va te faire visiter le village. Dit Genesis en l'entrainant »

Angeal les suivis en riant, Sephiroth se mit aussi à rire. Cilkita avait raison une nouvelle vie aller commençait et il avait hâtes de voir se qu'elle lui réserverait.


	4. Maman et le retour du vampire

Désoler, désoler, désoler. Je n'ai rien publier depuis X temps et je sais que ce n'est pas agréable du tout. J'ai eu une perte de motivation suivit d'une periode où j'écrivais d'autre chose. Encore désoler je vais essayer d'être un peu plus régulière. Merci de votre patiente

Réponce au commentaire

Melior Silverdjane: Oui il semblerait qu'ils vont être amis. Au grand soulagement de Cilkita, merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait beaucoup plaisir. Et j'espère que la suite de plaira.

Les personnages viennent de Final Fantasy 7, seuls Cilkita, et un autre personnage qui arrive dans ce chapitre m'appartiennent. Bonne lecture

Chapitre quatre : Maman et le retour du vampire

Sephiroth avait passer toute l'après-midi avec Genesis et Angeal, quand il rentra il ne vit pas Cilkita, il entendit un bruit provenant de l'étage, il alla voir. Cela provenait de la chambre de Cilkita, il entra doucement et vit Cilkita qui sortait un canapé…De son petit sac. Sephiroth la regarda les yeux ronds, se sentent observer, Cilkita se retourna et le vit, elle lui sourit et lui fit signe d'approchait. Sephiroth s'approcha doucement, Cilkita s'assoie sur le canapé qu'elle avait finalement réussi à sortir, Sephiroth fit de même.

« -Ecoute tu ne le dis à personne, mais mon sac est magique.

-Vraiment dit celui-ci surprit

-Oui, je peux mettre tout ce que je veux dedans, je peux même aménager un espace pour y vivre. Ces pour ça que je ne m'inquiéter pas trop en partant. »

Sephiroth hoche la tête et se dit que Cilkita n'était vraiment pas comme les autres. Il sentit un main se poser sur son front et releva la tête vers Cilkita, qui lui souriait.

« -Ces bon ta fièvre et vraiment partie, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui, j'ai joué avec Genesis.

-Oh, le petit garçon dont les parents nous ont amener ici ?

-Oui, et j'ai rencontré son ami, Angeal, ils sont super sympas.

-Ces bien si tu te fais des amis.

-Dis Cilkita.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que l'on peut entrer dans ton sac ? »

Cilkita ria et lui sourit :

« -Je savais que tu allais me demander cela. Et je suis d'accord, après tout vu où j'en suis une règle de plus enfreinte ce n'est rien. Dit-elle en riant. »

Sephiroth ne comprit pas mais ria avec elle, puis Cilkita lui montra comment aller dans le sac. C'était comme une maison mais plus petite, avec beaucoup d'affaire et de bazard. Cilkita lui dit que c'était toute ces affaires et que ces normal que ce soit le bazard mais qu'elle allait ranger. Ils sortirent et préparèrent à manger.

Une fois qu'ils eurent manger et que les dents furent brossées, Cilkita borda Sephiroth et lui raconta la suite de l'histoire qu'elle lui avait lu quant il était malade. Quand Cilkita crue qu'il était endormi, elle se leva et partir avant de passer la porte Sephiroth lui dit :

« -Bonne nuit, maman »

Cilkita le regarda surpris, puis lui sourit tendrement, elle retourna vers lui et lui fit un bisous sur le front en murmurant un bonne nuit. Puis elle sortie dehors admirais les étoiles. Quelques larmes couler sur ces joues, elle les essuya d'un revers de manche.

« -Et bien, moi qui croyais que jamais je ne serais appelles « maman » ce petit et si attachant, j'espère qu'il le sera aussi avec toi Cristal… »

Cilkita repensa à son propre père et une colère sourde monta en elle, elle resta encore un peu dehors à se calmer, et rentra se coucher en espérant que Vincent aller bientôt arriver.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent sans aucune nouvelle de l'ancien Tukrs, Cilkita commençais vraiment à s'inquiéter. Est-ce qu'elle était déjà partie ? Elle ne voulait pas croire à cette possibilité, même s'il fallait l'envisager. Sephiroth avait continuer à l'appeler maman, et elle ne si fit toujours pas. Au moins elle était heureuse de voir que Sephiroth s'était adapter au village, il était heureux d'aller à l'école et maintenant on ne voit pas Sephiroth sans Genesis et Angeal. Elle se souvient de leur rencontre avec un sourire.

XXX

Cela remonter à quelques jours après que Sephiroth ait rencontrer Angeal, elle était partie faire quelques course au marcher, et avait vu les trois enfants courir, Sephiroth l'ayant vu alla vers elle.

« -Tu t'amuse bien on dirait. Dit Cilkita à Sephiroth

-Oui, beaucoup.

-Bonjour Cilkita. La salua Genesis

-Bonjour Genesis, tu vas bien ?

-Oui et vous ?

-Bien merci, tu sais tu peux me tutoie. Dit-elle à Genesis »

Angeal approcha et salua lui aussi Cilkita.

« -Bonjour madame

-Appelle moi Cilkita, et tu peux me tutoie. Tu dois être Angeal s'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Je vais vous laisser vous amusez, à tout à l'heure, au n'hésiter pas à venir manger un morceau à la maison. Cela me ferait plaisir. »

Les enfants retournèrent s'amuser, Angeal se retourna pour voir Cilkita partir, et la vie faire une sorte de danse en répétant « yes » Angeal se demanda pourquoi elle faisait ça, puis retourna vers ces amis quand ceux-ci l'appeler.

XXX

Cilkita soupira, elle s'étira, et se plongea dans la pille de feuille sur son bureau, elle avait trouvé un travail dans le village, il manquait un professeur et elle s'était proposée, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc, mais au moins elle ne devait pas expliquer d'où elle sortait l'argent qu'elle avait. Elle regarda l'heure et se dit qu'elle devait aller se coucher. Elle passa la tête dans la chambre de Sephiroth et le vis dormir, elle sourit et referma la porte.

Le lendemain il n'y avait pas école et Sephiroth alla voir ces amis au lieu de rendez-vous. Genesis était déjà là, il mangeait une pommesotte. Il vit Sephiroth et sourit, quelques minutes plus tard Angeal arriva, une expression étrange sur le visage.

« -Quelque chose ne vas pas ? demanda Genesis

-Non tout vas bien, j'ai juste vu un gars vraiment bizarre et un peu effrayant.

-Ah bon ? demanda Sephiroth

-Oui, il avait un bras métallique avec de grande griffes, il avait aussi une sorte de cape rouge pleine de troue autour de son autre bras, on dirait qu'il portait quelque chose, et ces yeux sont rouge. »

Après la description d'Angeal, Sephiroth compris vite qu'il s'agissait peut-être de Vincent, mais il n'eu pas le temps de demander plus de renseignement, un bruit de pas se rapprocha. Les enfants se retournèrent vers le bruit, et vire l'homme dont parler Angeal, Sephiroth reconnue tout de suite Vincent. Celui-ci le vit et s'approcha.

« -Vous êtes réussi à arriver ici. Dit-il à l'enfant

-Euh…Oui… Répondit Sephiroth mal à l'aise.

-Vous avez trouver une maison ?

-Oui…

-…

-Elle se trouve à l'orée de la forêt »

Puis Vincent partis. Ce n'est qu'a se moment que les enfants remarquèrent qu'ils avaient retenu leurs respirations. Ils respirèrent un bon coup et Genesis et Angeal regardèrent Sephiroth.

« -C'est une personne qu'ont avait rencontrer à Nibelheim, Cilkita lui avait dit de venir nous rejoindre quand il aurait retrouvé quelqu'un. »

Les trois enfants se regardèrent et Sephiroth dit qu'il ferait mieux d'aller voir. Et il promit à ces amis de tout leur raconter.

Sephiroth courut jusqu'à chez lui, et même en courant il n'a pas rattrapé Vincent, il rentra dans la maison et entendis la voix de Cilkita et celle de Vincent qui semblait vraiment inquiet

« -Calme toi, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver, le plus important ces qu'elle est tant vie…

-Tu appelles cela en vie ?!

-Tu aurais préférer la retrouver morte ?! Ou ne jamais la retrouver du tout ?! »

Vincent ne répondit rien.

« -Bon voilà, maintenant on va soigner ces blessures et après, quant elle aura repris connaissance on l'habituera à notre présence, la tienne en particulier, il faudra que tu lui explique que maintenant elle est en sécurité et qu'elle n'aura plus rien à craindre. Et on pourra aussi la réhabituer à manger correctement, petit à petit.

-Comment ça, petit à petit ?

-Elle n'a pas manger un repas normal depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps, ont vas pas lui donner un poulet rôtie avec des frites quand elle se réveillera, tu veux que son estomac se rompe ?

-Non, mais j'ai une question pour toi.

-Laquelle ?

-Comment tu savais pour elle ? »

Cilkita ne répondit pas, Sephiroth arriva à ce moment-là, et il vit que Cilkita se mordait la lèvre.

« -Je l'ai sus par une personne de confiance, et je ne te dirais pas qui. »

Vincent soupira et s'assied sur le canapé et regarda quelque chose qui était cacher sur le canapé. Sephiroth s'approcha, et regarda Cilkita qui lui fit un petit sourire. Sephiroth regarda ce qui était cacher sur le canapé et vit une petite fille…En piteuse état.

Elle était recouverte de la cape de Vincent, mais on pouvait voire qu'elle n'avait que la peau sur les os, et était affreusement maigre, elle avait ces cheveux noirs très long sale et désordonnais. Ces joues était creuse et avait la peau sale, elle semblait évanouie. Sephiroth fut étonner de l'état de la petite fille, il releva la tête vers Cilkita qui regarder tristement la petite fille, il regarda Vincent qui évita son regard. Il se leva.

« -Il y a-t-il d'autre chambre ?

-Oui à l'étage, il y en a encore deux de disponible au fond du couloir. »

Vincent la remercie d'un signe de tête et pris délicatement la petite fille dans ces bras avant de monter. Cilkita soupira et s'assied sur le canapé. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Sephiroth s'avança vers elle et se mit à coter. Il posa sa main sur son bras, se qui fit baisser la tête de Cilkita qui lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« -Tu vas devoirs attendre un peu pour lui poser des questions sur ta mère, il va être un peu occuper d'accord ?

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais ces qui cette fille ?

-Elle s'appelle Karilla et c'est la fille de Vincent, elle est très affaiblie et n'a pas eu de contacte humain pendant longtemps. Il va falloir être gentille avec elle d'accord ?

-Qu'est ce qui lui ai arriver ?

-Eh bien… »

Cilkita regarda vers les escaliers, puis reporta son regard sur Sephiroth.

« -Karilla a vécu plusieurs années dans le rue, elle n'avait ni toit, ni rien à manger, pour cela elle était obligée de voler. Elle a vécu ainsi plusieurs années, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour survivre, en tout cas elle est très forte, mais pour l'instant il faut prendre soins d'elle. »

Sephiroth hoche la tête en signe de compréhension mais questionna vite Cilkita sur la petite fille.

« -Mais comment elle s'est retrouvée à la rue ?

-ça moi aussi j'aimerais le savoir. Dit Cilkita en évitant le regard de Sephiroth »

Sephiroth resta chez lui ce jour-là, il n'alla pas voir Karille et Vincent qui était rester avec elle, elle ne se réveilla pas ce jour-là, ni le jour d'après…

Karilla se réveilla qu'au bout qu'une semaine, Vincent était resté près d'elle pendant tout ce temps, mangeant le stricte minimum, il n'avait pas besoin de manger mais une certaine personne l'en obliger.

Quant elle se réveilla, elle semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle faisait ici et paniqua, Vincent s'assied sur le lit et essaya de la rassurer.

« -N'est pas peur, tu es en sécurité, plus personne ne te ferra du mal, calme-toi. Dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. »

La petite fille le regarda et le reconnue, c'était l'homme qui était intervenu lorsqu'elle s'était fait prendre en train de voler de la nourriture, elle se rappelle que quand il l'avait trouvé et fait partir les commerçant, il l'avait pris dans ces bras. Elle n'avait pas compris se geste, personne ne lui avait jamais fait cette attention. Il lui avait parlait avec douceur, et lui avait dit qu'il était très heureux de la revoir. A ce moment-là, elle s'était évanouie se sentent en sécurité dans les bras de cet homme sorti de la nuit.

La petite fille voulu lui parler mais aucun son ne sortie de sa bouche, Vincent pris un verre et une bouteille d'eau que lui avait apporter Cilkita se matin, pour qu'il boive un minimum, et mit un léger fond d'eau, et le tendis à Karilla.

« -Bois doucement »

Karilla fit ce qu'il lui dit et se sentis un peu mieux. Elle arriva à lui parler.

« -Vous êtes le monsieur qui a fait fuir les commerçant ?

-Oui…

-Merci »

Vincent regarda cette petite fille, qui avait les mêmes yeux que lui. Il pouvait mieux les voire maintenant, quand il l'avait retrouvé il faisait trop sombre et ces cheveux les lui recouvrait et la toute première fois, elle avait à peine ouvert les yeux…La toute première fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle n'avait que quelques mois et lui avait promis de vite rentrer de sa mission à Nibelheim, mais…Cela ne sait pas du tout passer comme cela.

« -Karilla, tu ne le sais pas car tu étais trop petite pour tant souvenir, mais nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés… »

Karilla l'écouter, attentive.

« -Je…Karilla…Je »

Il n'arrivait pas à lui dire, il ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup.

« -Karilla, je suis ton papa. Je suis désolé, tu n'aurais pas dû vivre tout cela, c'est ma fautes, pardonne moi… »

Karilla ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de le fixer, elle avait compris ce qu'il lui avait dit. Vincent la regarda, elle semblait si fragile qu'au moindre mouvement il avait peur qu'elle se brise.

« -Est-ce que tu veux bien rester avec moi ? demanda-t-il sans y croire »

La réponse de Karilla ne se fit pas attendre, oui elle voulait rester avec lui, c'était la première personne à lui avoir montrer un geste d'affection envers elle. Alors elle se leva péniblement et alla se réfugiait dans les bras de cet homme qui l'avait sorti de l'enfers.

« -…Oui… » Articule là t'elle entre deux sanglots

Vincent referma ces bras sur elle, ne la serrant pas trop, il pleura avec elle.

Cilkita qui avait assisté à la scène referma la porte, elle sourit.

« -C'est bon j'y arrive…encore un peu de patiente les filles se sera à votre tour…Enfin dans plusieurs années… »

Elle retourna en bas en laissant le plateau qu'elle avait apporté devant la porte. Maintenant elle devait s'occuper d'un certains scientifique.

Voilà voilà...Alors ça vous à plus? Karilla viens d'arriver que vat il se passait ensuite. Cilkita a un sac magique? D'où vient elle vraiment? A la prochaine


	5. Une nouvelle vie pour Karilla

Bonjour à tous et à toute, voici un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je publie aujourd'hui car je n'étais pas sure d'y penser demain, mercie mémoire de poison rouge, j'essaie d'avoir au moin un chapitre en avance pour l'histoire de Cilkita et Sephiroth, et mon autre histoire, je vous remercie de ma lire et vous laisser découvrire la suite.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls Cilkita et Karilla sont de moi, sure ceux bonne lecture.

Chapitre cinq : Une nouvelle vie pour Karilla

Le temp passer doucement et Karilla reprenait vite des forces, elle était encore très timide surtout envers Cilkita qu'elle trouvait impressionnante, elle n'avait pas rencontré Sephiroth, elle savait qu'il y avait un autre enfant mais ne l'avais jamais vue.

Sephiroth voulait aller la voir, mais à chaque fois il y avait Vincent et il était mal à l'aise en sa présence. Cilkita n'aimer pas vraiment cette situation et pour y remédier elle demanda à Vincent de l'accompagner faire deux trois courses, celui-ci refusa. C'est avec un soupire qu'elle le regarda et décida de le trainer quand même sous prétexte qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, et sans les enfants dans les parages.

« -Sephiroth nous partons faire quelques courses, peux-tu rester à la maison pour veiller sur Karilla, elle n'a pas encore repris toute ces forces. Une fois qu'ont sera rentrer tu pourras aller jouer avec Genesis et Angeal, d'ac ? »

Sephiroth hocha la tête et Vincent et Cilkita partirent. Sephiroth se retrouva seul dans la maison, celle-ci était silencieuse, il monta les escaliers et alla voir Karilla, celle-ci dormait, il alla alors dans la chambre de Cilkita pour lui emprunter un livre, elle lui avait dit que s'il voulait lire il pouvait prendre un de ces livres dans sa bibliothèque sauf…Qu'elle avait oublié de préciser qu'elle en avait beaucoup. Des grands comme des petits, certains avec des couvertures étranges, d'autres contenais beaucoup de page et était légèrement lourd, et il y avait beaucoup de petits livres qui se suivait. Sephiroth intriguer par certain en pris un et quand il prit le petit livre une feuille tomba, il la ramassa, c'était une photo de Cilkita, qui avait l'air d'avoir 16 ou 17 ans, avec une jeune fille du même âges.

Cilkita avait des mèches violette et riait à l'objectif, ces yeux pétiller. Sa voisine avait les cheveux argenter aussi, et des yeux bleu-vert magnifique, elle avait un nez fin, ainsi que des trait fin, elle irradier de bonheur pourtant il y avait une petite lueur de tristesse aux fond de ces yeux. Soudain la photo se mit à bouger et Cilkita se mit à tirer la langue à sa voisine qui riait et lui tira la langue en retour. Cette scène se répéta plusieurs fois. Sephiroth secoua la tête et remis la photo croyant avoir rêver, il se demanda si la jeune fille à coter de Cilkita était Cristal. Il descendit et ouvris le livre... Pour découvrir que ce livre se lisait à l'envers, il le retourna et regarda l'illustration et vie une personne de dos voler avec des lames faisant face à un monstre qui n'avait presque pas de peau, on n'y voyait seulement les tissus de peau rougeâtre et la bouche grande ouverte, envelopper dans une épaisse fumer. Il commença sa lecture, Cilkita avait été surprise de d'apprendre qu'il savait déjà lire, puis elle a dit qu'elle-même ne savait plus à qu'elle âges elle avait appris à lire…

Sephiroth compris assez vite comment lire le livre qui contenait des images et raconter l'histoire avec des sorte de casse en forme de bulle. Il se perdait un peu, puis des bruits de pas le sortir de sa lecture, il leva la tête et vie Karilla descendre les escaliers. Elle le regarda et lui sourit.

« -Salut. Dit-elle

-Euh…Salut…ça vas ?

-Beaucoup mieux, Papa n'est pas là ?

-Il est partie avec Maman faire des courses.

-Cilkita et ta mère ?

-Oui, ces ma deuxième maman. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer. »

Karilla hocha la tête et alla s'assoir à coter de lui.

« -Tu lis quoi ?

-Euh…En fêtes je ne sais pas je l'ais pris dans la bibliothèque de maman, mais j'ai du mal à bien comprendre comment ça se lit, il y a plein d'image et on dirait que les gens dessiner son les personnages et que c'est eux qui parlent. Mais ces un peu bizarre au début. »

Karilla regarda le livre à un moment elle est Sephiroth tombèrent sur une scène et refermiez vite le livre, ils se regardaient et regarder le livre.

« -Elle a d'autre livre on peut en changer. Proposa Sephiroth légèrement pâles

-Bonne idée. Dit Karilla aussi pâle que lui. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils remontaient Sephiroth rangea le livre, puis voulu parler à Karilla, celle-ci était impressionner de la quantité de livre que posséder Cilkita.

« -C'est incroyable. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de livres.

-Tu sais lire ?

-Oui, un vieil homme dans la rue ma appris, il m'a appris tout se qu'il savait sens lui je serais morte à l'heur qu'il est. Je lui dois beaucoup.

-Il doit être content que tu ais retrouvé ton père.

-Je ne sais pas, il est mort il y a deux ans. »

Sephiroth se tu, il ne savait pas quoi dire dans se genre de situation, puis son regard se posa sur une séries de livres, il prit le premier numéro, sur la couverture il y avait une jeune femme blonde portant une longue robe noir, autours d'elle il y avait des arbres, le fond était violet pâle. Karilla s'approcha et lu le titre.

« -Nés à Minuits. »

Les deux enfants se regardaient, ils s'assirent sur le lit de Cilkita et ouvrir le livre. Chacun lut un passage à voix hautes. Ils rentrèrent vite dans l'histoire, qu'ils trouvaient étrange, à un moment en voulant tourner une page, plusieurs pages s'échappèrent des doigts de Karilla. Les pages tournaient et s'arrêter au milieux du livre ou se trouver une photo.

Les deux enfants se regardaient, puis regardèrent la photo, c'était Cilkita avec une jeune femme aux long cheveux noir laisser libre, des yeux rouges et un regard plein de joie, avec un sourire resplendissant. Toute les deux portaient des habilles étranges avec des sorte de pistolet, qu'elles brandissaient fièrement. Tout comme avec la précédente photo, celle-ci se mit aussi à bouger. Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent un bras autour des épaules de l'autre et parlèrent.

« -Ont les as rétamer ! dit joyeusement Cilkita sur la photo

-Ont forme la meilleurs équipe de peintebool. Dit la jeune femme à coter d'elle

-Cilkita et Karilla, on encore gagner ! dit une voix »

Puis la scène se répéta comme avec la précédente photo, les deux enfants se regarder interloquer.

« -Cette photo viens bien de bouger et de parler ? demanda Karilla

-Oui, comme… »

Sephiroth descendit du lit et pris la photo qu'il avait trouver plutôt, celle-ci ne parler pas, mais bouger quand même. Karilla remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit au dos.

« -Année 2136 Mystèrious, deuxième rentrer à Mystère Arts avec Cristal et toute la bande, qui est ors champs. Lit elle

-Mystèrious ? demanda Sephiroth

-Année 2136 ? demanda Karilla

-Mystère Arts ? dirent les deux enfants

-Il y a peut-être quelque chose d'écrit sur l'autre. Dit Sephiroth en retournant l'autre photo »

« -Année 2138, fêtes d'anniversaire au peintbool, encore gagner par Karilla et moi. Lit il »

Les deux enfants se regardèrent.

« -Donc la jeune femme à coter de Cilkita s'appelle comme toi et elle te ressemble un peu… Dis Sephiroth

-C'est étrange, on dirais moi, mais plus vieille… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire selon toi ? demanda Karilla

-Je ne sais pas, je crois que Cilkita ne viens pas d'ici.

-Mais elle viendrait d'où alors ?

-Je ne sais pas…Et puis, je crois que ce n'est pas important, elle nous l'aurait dit si c'était important.

-Tu crois ?

-C'est ma maman. »

Karilla regarda Sephiroth, Cilkita était sa maman. Mais c'était quoi une maman ?

« -Je ne sais pas se qu'est une maman. Dit-elle

-C'est quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi tout le temps, qui prend soin de toi quand tu es malade, qui te réconforte quand tu as peur, qui te gronde quand tu fais une bêtise, mais qui t'aime de tout son cœur.

-La mienne n'était pas comme ça. dit tristement Karilla

-Tu te souviens d'elle ?

-Oui, c'est elle qui ma jeter dehors quand j'avais trois ans. Et depuis je ne l'ai plus jamais vue. »

Sephiroth ne dit rien, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? Puis une question se posa dans son esprit.

« -Mais au faites tu as quel âges ?

-J'ai 7 ans.

-Tu es plus vieille que moi ?!

-Ah bon ?

-J'ai 5 ans… »

Les deux enfants se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Puis rangèrent les photos et reprirent leur lecture.

Dehors pas loin de la maison Cilkita et Vincent parlaient, Cilkita était sérieuse, et Vincent inexpressif.

« -Voilà tu sais d'où je viens maintenant.

-Tu viens vraiment de me dire la vérité ?

-Je sais que ces dure à avaler, mais oui c'est la pure et simple vérité.

-D'accord, maintenant dit-moi comment cela se fait-il que tu savais pour Karilla ?

-Ah ça ? C'est une autre histoire que je ne peux te raconter. Dit Cilkita en partant vers la maison »

Vincent la suivis sans dire un mot, cette femme était étrange, mais elle ne voulait que le bien de Sephiroth et Karilla. Peut importe d'où elle vient et qui elle est réellement, il était reconnaissant envers elle, mais il ne lui dirait jamais.

Une fois rentrer les deux enfants descendit saluer les adultes.

« -Et bien ça à l'air d'aller mieux. Dit Cilkita

-Oui, merci Karilla

-De rien ma puce, j'espère que l'on n'a pas était trop long.

-Non, pas du tout. Dit Sephiroth en faisant un câlin à Cilkita »

Celle-ci le regarda, ce demandant ce qu'il voulait.

« -Tout vas bien Sephiroth ? demanda-t-elle

-Oui, je voulais juste un câlin. Dit-il timidement »

Il avait vu Vincent enlacer Karilla et voulait savoir ce que cela faisait. Comprenant Cilkita pris Sephiroth dans ces bras, et le souleva, puis se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y installa.

« -L'heure des gros câlin et déclarer ouverte ! » dit-elle en riant.

Les deux enfants riaient avec elle et Vincent sourit, tout le monde étaient heureux et l'histoire des photos qui bouge fut oublier.

Quelques jours après Karilla peut sortirent et Sephiroth voulait la présenter à ces amis, un peu timide Cilkita l'avais rassuré en lui disant que tout aller bien se passer et que si cela finissait mal, cela allait barder.

Vincent regarda sa fille partir avec Sephiroth en lui faisait de grand signe l'air heureuse.

« -Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela se passe mal. Dis Cilkita en regardant les enfants partirent

-Tu as parfaitement raison, je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu viens de le faire. »

Vincent la dévisagea et Cilkita ria, si seulement il s'avait qui lui avait appris ce tour…

« -Qu'est ce qui se serais passer si tu n'étais pas venu tuer Hojo ? »

Cilkita arrêta de rire et regarda Vincent, devait-elle tout lui dire ? Vu son regard il voulait une raiponce et pas une comme celle de l'autre jour. Avec un soupire elle prit deux chaises de jardin et s'assis sur l'une.

« -Assis toi, cela va être très long, et j'arrêterais si les enfants reviennent avant que j'aille fini. »

Vincent hocha la tête et s'assis, Cilkita commença alors son récit.

Près du village Angel et Genesis discutaient, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Sephiroth et se demanda si tout allait bien.

« -Et si on allait voir chez lui ? proposa Genesis

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Ont dérangeraient. Dit Angeal

-Tu crois ?

-Angeal ! Genesis ! cria Sephiroth qui courait vers eu, une petite fille avec lui

-Sephiroth, ça fait longtemps, on s'inquiéter ! dit Genesis

-Désoler les gars

-Ce n'est pas grave, le plus important c'est que tout va bien. Dit Angeal

-Oui, les gars je vous présente Karilla, Karilla je te présente Genesis et Angeal

-Bonjour. Dit-elle timidement

-Bonjour. Lui répondit Angeal

-Salut. Dit Genesis

-C'est la fille de Vincent. Expliqua Sephiroth

-Qui ? demanda Genesis

-Euh…tu sais…L'homme que Cilkita avait rencontrer à Nibelheim. Dit Sephirtoth

-Ah oui, le gars qui nous avait fichu la trouille. Dit Genesis

-Genesis ! dit Angeal

-Quoi ?

-Ce n'est rien, à moi aussi il m'a fait peur la première fois que je l'ai vu. Dit Karilla en riant »

Les trois autres enfants la rejoint dans son rire. Et partirent firent visiter le village à Karilla. Et c'est comme ça que le groupe s'agrandi.

Pendant ce temps Vincent écouter Cilkita et devenait un peu plus pâles. Si elle n'avait pas tuer Hojo…Tellement de personnes serait mortes…

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésiter pas à commenter et à jeter un coup d'œil à mon autre histoire (Les enfants des héros (KH) de Kindgom hearts.

A la semaine prochaine ! (si j'oublie pas de publier)


	6. Rapprochement et anniversaire

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous, un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois. J'epère que vous ne souffrait pas trop de la chaleur. N'oublier pas de boire en cette forte chaleur.

Mellior Silverdjane: Oui je l'avoue pour les photos je me suis totalement inspirer d'Harry Potter, sauf qu'elle parle aussi. Je te remercie de tes commantaire, ils me font très plaisir. Sûre ceux je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.

Seules Cilkita et ces amis, ainsi que Karilla m'appartiennes, BONNE LECTURE.

Cilkita et Sephiroth chapitre 6 : Rapprochement et anniversaire

Le temps passer, Karilla s'était fait totalement accepter par le visage, elle allait à l'école dans la même classe que Sephiroth, Genesis et Angel, Cilkita continuer son métier d'enseignante et dit un jour à Vincent :

« -Je comprend mieux mes anciens prof maintenant. »

Celui-ci ne s'était pas gêner pour se moquer gentiment d'elle. Cilkita s'était contenter de le regarder nostalgique. Elle était souvent dans ses penses ces derniers temps, Sephiroth la voyait souvent avec le regard triste, surtout quand elle regardait les enfants jouer. Un fois il la surprit en avec les larmes aux yeux quand il a vu ça, il s'était jeté dans ces bras, surprise Cilkita lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas et il avait répondus qu'il ne voulait pas la voir triste et lui avait demander pourquoi elle était triste.

« -Ce n'est rien Sephiroth, toi, Karilla, Angeal et Genesis vous me rappeler des personnes cher à mon cœur, des personnes que je ne verrais plus désormais.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai fait un choix et se choix à impliquer certaines conséquence, dont celle-ci. Ne sois pas triste, la vie est faite ainsi, si j'ai fait ce choix c'était avant tout pour les remercier d'avoir étaient pour moi une véritable famille, ce dont je n'avais pas vraiment. Je leurs doit beaucoup de choses, alors pour les remercier j'ai fait comme d'habitude. »

Sephiroth la regarda avec une lueur d'incompréhension, Cilkita lui sourit :

« -Qu'à ma tête ! »

Les deux argenter se regardaient puis riaient, Cilkita ébouriffa les cheveux de Sephiroth et observa avec lui le coucher du soleil.

_**« - Cilkita un jour tu arriveras à laisser cette colère en toi.**_

_**-J'en veux juste à mes géniteurs, ma place je l'ai déjà trouvée, et elle est ici. Toi et les autres par contre, vous méritez d'être avec eux !**_

_**-C'est la vie Cilkita, on n'y peut rien. Un jour on les reverra. Un jour je pourrais de nouveau être dans les bras de mon père… **_

_**-C'est injuste !**_

_**-La vie est injuste. »**_

_Du coter tu avais raison Cristal, j'ai laissé tomber ma colère…Même si je trouve que ce que vous avaient vécus est injuste, je vous promets de régler tout ça même si je dois sacrifier tout ce que j'ai._

Un pois fit revenir Cilkita à elle, Sephiroth venait de s'endormir contre elle, le nuit était tomber, un sourire fleurit sur ces lèvres, elle laissa sa main se perdre dans la chevelure de Sephiroth, puis le porta jusqu'à son lit, avant de l'embrasser sur le front comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire à présent.

Avant d'aller se coucher elle jeta un œil dans la chambre de Karilla et la vie dormir à point fermer. Elle fut soulagée, malgré le fait qu'elle se soit bien habituer à son nouvelle environnement Karilla faisait régulièrement des cauchemars et cela l'inquiéter.

_Au moins cette fois Vincent et là pour la rassurer…Mais je crains qu'elle n'en garde un traumatisme malgré tout, peut-être moins fort…Karilla toi qui ne croyais pas aux âmes sœurs, j'espère qu'il y a dans ce monde quelqu'un qui t'aimera comme Katsuo t'aime car si ce n'est pas le cas…Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie._

« -Tu ne dors pas. »

Cilkita sursaute et se retourna pour faire face à Vincent.

« -Tu m'as fait peur, et je pourrais en dire pareil pour toi.

-Je n'ai plus besoin de dormir autant. Et puis…Je veille sur Karilla…

-Je comprend…C'est une fille en or…

-Que lui serait-il arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas fait bouger.

-… »

Cilkita ne dit rien, que pouvait-elle dire ? Après tout si elle n'avait pas tué Hojo à la mauvaise époque. Karilla serait soi morte, soi elle aurait continué à survivre dans ce monde ou alors elle serait partie là-bas.

« -Je ne peux pas te répondre, car moi-même je ne le sais pas. Même si je n'avais pas tué Hojo à cette période, elle aurait très bien pu ne jamais exister, ou alors être morte depuis longtemps, ou vivre une vie normale, ou…Ou…

-Ou ?

-Ou vivre là-bas…

-Vivre où ?

-Désoler, je suis fatiguée et je n'ai pas envie continuer cette conversation qui ne mené à rien, vu que je ne sais pas, il aurait très bien pu lui arriver un milliard de chose, tant de « et si », alors ne m'en demande pas plus s'il te plaît. J'en ai assez. Bonne nuit. »

Puis elle laissa Vincent là, avec un impression qu'elle savait beaucoup de chose, c'est comme si elle connaissait Karilla, mais comment ? Il laissa ces question est alla se coucher.

Plus tard dans la nuit Cilkita fut réveiller par sa porte qu'il s'ouvrit, elle jeta un œil à l'heure, 3h du matin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait. Elle fit semblant de dormir et attendis. Des légers pas hésitant se firent entendre.

« -…Maman ?...

-Sephiroth ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Cilkita en ouvrant les yeux »

Sephiroth ne répondit pas tout de suite, il avait l'air hésitant et il avait l'air devoir peur. Il jouait avec ces doigt est éviter le regard de Cilkita.

« -Tu as fait un cauchemars ? »

Sephiroth fut surpris, puis hocha la tête, Cilkita sourie de manière bienveillante, et tapa le matelas en lui faisant signe de monter, ce que fit Sephiroth, Cilkita lui fit un peu de place, mais en restant à coter de lui. Elle passa une main dans ces cheveux pour le rassurer.

« -Tu veux en parler ? demande-t-elle doucement

-…J'ai revu le professeur Hojo…Il disait que …J'étais un monstre…et que tu allais finir par m'abandonner… »

Sephiroth fini par lâcher quelque sanglots, Cilkita le pris dans ces bras.

« -Hé, tu n'es pas un monstre, le seul monstre c'était Hojo, et il ne te fera plus jamais de mal et jamais, oh grand jamais, je ne t'abandonnerai, tu es mon petit ange. Je te promets d'être toujours là pour toi. »

Cilkita continua à lui parler doucement et à le rassurer en passant une main dans son dos, Sephiroth fini par s'endormir de même que Cilkita. Ils furent réveillés par une délicieuse odeur qui s'élever, et un gargouille de ventre, les firent se lever avec le sourire. En bas Karilla les saluas chaleureusement, Vincent était dans la cuisine.

« -Et bien, je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner. Dit Cilkita en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour voir le petit-déjeuner.

-Disons que j'en avais marre de manger des choses à moitié carboniser

-Hé ! Je me suis amélioré, je ne fou plus le feu à la cuisine maintenant »

Vincent la dévisagea en se demandant si elle était sérieuse, puis ne put s'empêcher de rire, face à la l'expression enfantine de Cilkita, plus ces cheveux qui étaient un vrai nid à neuf ce matin.

« -Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle Mr le vampire ?

-Je ne suis pas un vampire

-Quelqu'un qui ne mange presque rien, dort peu, à la peau pâle, et que j'ai trouvé en train de dormir dans un cercueil j'appelle ça un vampire !

-Je ne bois pas de sang !

-Encore heureux ! Je n'imagine même pas si tu briller au soleil.

-Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

-Oh, rien juste d'une saga littéral que je préfère oublier.

-Tu as lus combien de livre dans ta vie ?

-Trop pour avoir une raiponce. Bon, c'est près ?

-Oui, vas t'assoir je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans cette cuisine !

-D'accord. Les enfants ! Déformer ces Vincent qui fera la cuisine !

-Voil…J'ai jamais dit ça !

-Bah tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus jamais me voir dans la cuisine, et les enfants sont trop petits pour cuisiner, donc…Ces toi qui t'en chargera ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire »

Vincent eu une soudaine envie de meurtre, il regarda Cilkita qui s'enfuit se cacher derrière les enfants, en disant qu'il voulait la manger, les enfants riaient…Dépiter de l'attitude de Cilkita, il ne put que secouer la tête et faire un léger sourire. Parfois il se demander ce qui était arriver à Cilkita, elle pouvait faire la gamine et d'un coup être très sérieuse, peut-être trop pour son âges. Il lui demandera peut-être.

_Non mais, elle a réellement 22 ans ?_ Se demanda-t-il en voyant Cilkita qui avait du chocolat partout autour de la bouche. Et en plus elle ose lui tirait la langue.

_Une vrai gamine…_

Les jours passèrent et Cilkita préparer l'anniversaire de Sephiroth, elle fut étonnée en apprenant que cela ne se faisait que très rarement dans ce monde.

« -ça ce fêtes chez toi ? demanda Vincent un peu étonner

-Oui, chaque année, on fête le fait de prendre un an de plus.

\- Tu veux dire, que chaque année, tu fêtes le faites de prendre un an de plus ?

-…A partir de mes 17 ans, je l'ai vraiment fait, oui, et c'est super amusant, on invite nos amis, on offre des cadeaux, on rit, on mange un succulant gâteau.

-Je sais ce que l'on fait pour les anniversaires, ces juste que je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

-C'est juste pour se réunir en famille et amis, pour s'amuser.

-Fait ce que tu veux.

-Merci…Dis, tu pourrais…

-Je ferais le gâteau si tu veux.

-Merci, je t'adore !

-Je te déteste !

-Je sais »

_Bon convaincre Vincent c'est fait ! Maintenant direction la maison de Genesis ! _Pensa Cilkita en levant le point.

Arriver à la maison la plus grande, Cilkita nullement impressionner de la grandeur de la demeure frappa. Un domestique lui ouvrit, et l'amena au « petit salon » puis partis chercher les parents de Genesis.

« -Pff, le petit salon, vraiment, les gens riches seront tous les mêmes, malheureusement. Se murmura-t-elle pour elle-même

-Cilkita ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Genesis ? Je suis venu demander à tes parents si tu pouvais passer tout une journée chez moi pour l'anniversaire de Sephiroth, enfin si tu as envie !

-Oh, oui, ce serais génial ! dit celui-ci en délaissant le livre qu'il lisait.

-Dis-moi, tu lisais quoi ?

-Une pièce de théâtre. LOVELESSE, tu connais ?

-Oh, oui, mais ce n'est pas ma préférer.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, pour tout te dire je ne comprends pas tout.

-Moi non plus, mais je trouve que ces très intéressant, à ton avis la déesse existe vraiment ?

-Tu sais, c'est une œuvre fictive. Ce qui est écrit ce n'est pas la réalité, cela vient juste de l'imagination de quelqu'un.

-Euh…D'accord…

-Je t'expliquerais mieux quand tu seras grand.

-D'accord, mais c'est quoi tes pièces de théâtre préférer.

-Humm…J'aime bien « L'avare » et la tirade du nez de « Cirano de Bergeraque » après j'ai déjà lue Hamelet et c'était…Intéressant, bon j'ai dû étudier « Roméo et Juliette » aussi.

-J'ai jamais entendu parler de ces pièces.

-C'est pas grave, je te l'ai prêterés quand tu seras plus grand, elles sont un peu compliquées.

-Oui !

-Excusez-moi, mais Monsieur et Madame ne sont pas disponible, pouvez-vous venir un autre jour ? demanda le domestique.

-Laisse je l'heure demanderais moi-même. Dis Genesis, l'air déçus.

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui, merci pour l'invitation.

-De rien, à un demain en cour. Dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. »

Et elle sortit. Elle repensa au regard déçus de Genesis, se regard qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, assez pour comprendre que ce n'est pas la première fois que ces parents ne sont pas disponibles pour lui. Pourtant la première fois qu'elle les avait vu ils étaient plutôt proche…

_Par ce qu'ils étaient en public. Ils se montreront leurs bonne figure seulement en public. Genesis j'espère que tu ne vas pas faire la même erreur que moi. Même si dans mon cas les choses étaient différentes. _

Cilkita se rendis à présent chez Angeal qu'elle croisa en chemins. Après lui avoir Il l'a conduit chez lui mais ne resta pas. Poussant un soupira, elle frappa et se fut une femme plus jeune qui n'y parait qui lui ouvrit.

« -Bonjour, je suis Cilkita, la nouvelle enseignante.

-Bonjour, entrez je vous prie, il y a un problème avec Angeal ?

-Oh, non, pas le moindre. Angeal et un très bonne élève. J'aimerais juste vous demandez votre permission pour l'inviter à l'anniversaire de mon fils, vous y êtes aussi conviée.

-Je vous remercie pour l'invitation, Angeal pourra y aller, il n'y a aucun problème. Mais je préfère rester ici, je ne voudrais pas déranger.

-Oh mais vous ne nous dérangerez pas le moins du monde, je suis sûre que Angeal sera heureux si vous veniez. Et j'aimerais vraiment que vous veniez.

-Mademoiselle vous vous entendez bien avec vos parents ?

-Humm…Pourquoi cette question ?

-Cela à l'air de vous tenir à cœur.

-Et bien, je pense tout simplement qu'un enfant devrais profiter de ces parents au maximum. Pour répondre à votre question, non je ne m'entends pas avec mes parents. Je crois même que je ne me suis jamais entendu avec eux. J'aurais aimé qu'ils soient plus présents, mais…Je ne l'ai intéressé pas. Pour être honnêtes je ne regrets pas le moindre du monde qu'ils soient morts aujourd'hui. Je sais c'est horrible, mais ce qu'ils ont fait les tout autant. »

Un silence s'installa.

_Bien jouer Cilkita, vraiment t'es toujours aussi douer pour installer un malaise en parlant de tes vieux. Tu aurais pu simplement dire qu'ils étaient morts et que tu n'avais pas envies d'en parler. Il faut toujours que tu en dises trop._

« -J'aimerais simplement que ma situation familiale ne soit pas la même pour les enfants de ce monde. Je suis désolée de vous avoir mis mal à l'aise, je vais m'en aller.

-Je viendrais. Je vous remercie pour votre invitation et je suis rassurer que quelqu'un s'occupe du bonheur de ces enfants. Merci de prendre soin de Angeal, je suis plus rassurée. Je sais que c'est soudain mais s'il m'arrive malheur, j'aimerais que vous vous occuper de mon fils s'il vous plaît. »

Cilkita fut étonner par la demande de la mère d'Angeal, encore plus quand le signal « mauvais présentiment » s'alluma dans son esprit.

« -Madame que dois-je comprendre ?

-Rien du tout, je voudrais juste que vous preniez soin d'Angeal s'il m'arrive malheurs

-Mais il ne vous arrivera rien ? N'est-ce pas ? »

La mère d'Angeal regarda Cilkita avec un sourire avant de lui dire :

« -Vous savez, un malheur peut arriver si vite »

Cilkita ne dit rien et se promit de veuillez sur la Angeal et sa mère, elle accepta sa demande et s'en alla, l'esprit emplis de question. En rentrant chez elle, elle vit Angeal près des arbres de ponnesotte. Il avait l'air préoccuper.

« -Angeal, tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant

-Cilkita ? euh…Oui tout va bien. Dit-il s'en la regarder

-Angeal, on ne me la fait pas celle-là. Tu peux tout me dire. Je ne le répéterais à personne.

-Vraiment personne ?

-Promis jurer, si je mens je vais en enfers. »

Angeal réfléchit Cilkita était étrange mais une petite voix à l'intérieure de lui, lui disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Alors il lui dit tout.

« - Il y a quelqu'un qui viens de temps en temps à la maison, et…je l'aime pas…Il me met mal à l'aise avec son regard et avec maman il ne parle que d'une Jenova…

-Angeal, comment s'appelle cette homme ?

-Le professeur Hollander.

-D'accord, merci Angeal de m'avoir tout dit. Ne t'inquiète pas tout vas s'arranger fait moi confiance. »

Angeal hocha la tête et rentra chez lui, il ne vit pas le regard noir de Cilkita avait eu une fois partie. Et appris quelque jours plus tard que le scientifique Hollander avait été retrouvé mort, poignarder, son meurtrier n'a laisser aucun indice et l'armes du crime n'a jamais été retrouver.

Les jours passer et l'anniversaire de Sephiroth s'approcher, Cilkita ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle préparait son anniversaire elle voulait lui faire la surprise. Elle réfléchissait au cadeau qu'elle pourrait lui offrir, et un souvenir lui reviens.

_**« -Angeala qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_

_**-T'inquiète pas Cilk, fait moi confiance**_

_**-Ouais la dernier fois que je t'ai fait confiance, on a failli être réduit en crêpe !**_

_**-C'était aussi à cause d'Aira ! Et puis…Avoue s'était marrant !**_

_**-C'est bien vrai…Mais j'aimerais savoir où tu…**_

_**-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !**_

_**-Putain de merde les filles qu'est-ce que vous faites !**_

_**-Bah la fin du monde !**_

_**-INA !**_

_**-Sorry !**_

_**-Ma chère Cilkita, on fête simplement tes 17 ans…Grena repose tout de suite se micro, et Talya à toi de jouer »**_

_**C'était à ce moment la que Talya avait jouer de la guitare, une de mes musique préférer, fallait dire que je l'écoutais sans arrêtes à l'époque… « Prince Of Freedom » **_

_**« -Bon au gâteau maintenant et ces Karilla qui la fait ! dit joyeusement Grenat **_

_**-C'est sûr que si c'était Cilkita qui l'aurais fait, la cuisine serait déjà en feu. Ria Karilla**_

_**-Hé ! C'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas douée en cuisine.**_

_**-Ne parlons plus de ça, et puis c'est Cilkita la reine aujourd'hui !**_

_**-Cristal descend de la table d'abord.**_

_**-Hum…Non, pas avant d'avoir donné mon cadeau !**_

_**-Mais j'ai besoin de rien ! Même pas de fête d'anniversaire !**_

_**-M'en fous, et puis, c'est aussi pour me faire pardonner de t'être rentrer dedans et de t'avoir tirer par le bras pour pas être en retard ensuite.**_

_**-C'est déjà oublier Chris**_

_**-Je sais mais bon, tiens… »**_

_**Cristal lui tendis un boite dans un geste théâtrale. J'avais soupiré et l'ai ouverte, pour découvrir une boite vide.**_

_**« -Comme ça tu pourras y mettre tout se qui t'es précieux, ce sera…ton trésor !**_

_**-Merci Christal, ça me va droit au cœur…**_

_**-Et maintenant, on fait la fête !**_

_**-C'est partie pour Dancing Queen ! »**_

Cilkita reviens à elle et essuie une larmes qui couler, cette boite, elle l'avait toujours, Christal l'avait fabriqué elle-même, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas très manuelle. C'était son premier vrai cadeau et son premier anniversaire. Et cela avait été génial…

_Une boite à trésor…Pourquoi pas ! _

Elle s'attaqua à la création de cette boite, et ne voulut l'aide de personne, par ailleurs elle aida Angeal à la confection de son cadeau, il ne savait pas quoi lui faire et n'avait pas d'argent pour lui offrir quelque chose. Il avait alors demandé l'aide de Cilkita.

« -Tu pourrais lui fabriquer quelque chose, j'ai connu quelqu'un qui préférer fabriquer elle-même ce qu'elle offrait même si elle n'était pas très douée en dessins ou bricolage. Son père lui avait souvent dit que ce qui conter ce n'était pas temps la valeur matériel, mais du geste, pour elle, il valait mieux arriver avec quelque chose qui n'a aucune valeur matériel, mais qui vos énormément dans le cœur. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien expliqué.

-Je crois que j'ai compris…Elle est génial cette ami.

-Oui, et adorable, même si elle ne s'exprimer pas beaucoup…Talya avait toujours un mot d'encouragement, elle pouvait nous botter les fesses parce qu'on voulait abandonner. Mais si tu l'entendais jouer, surtout du violon, tu pouvais entendre ces sentiments. Parfois il est plus facile de s'exprimer à travers la musique, l'écriture, la danse ou autre, que de vive voix. Les mots peuvent nous réconforter comme nous détruire et malheureusement, certaines personne n'en n'ont pas conscience. »

Un silence s'installa, Angeal se demander qui était cette Talya, et si elle était aussi étrange que Cilkita, celle-ci se mit à le fixer et lui demanda avec une expression enfantine, ce qu'il allait faire pour Sephiroth. Angeal ne lui dit pas préfèrent garder la surprise. Genesis les rejoints car lui aussi ne savait pas quoi offrir à Sephiroth.

« -Et vous allez lui offrir quoi ?

-Tu verras. Dit Angeal

-Un trésor. Dit Cilkita »

Les deux enfants se regarder et lui demandèrent

« -Un trésor ?

-Oui, mais vous verrez bien.

-Et Karilla, elle va lui offrir quoi ? demanda Genesis

-Elle ne veut rien dire elle non plus, et Vincent ces ce qu'elle va faire et ne veut rien dire. Dit Cilkita en boudent faussement »

Les deux enfants riaient face à l'expression de Cilkita. Et celle-ci leur tire la langue.

« -Vraiment vous me rappelez deux amis vous deux. Dit Cilkita après les avoir regarder rire

-Ah bon ? dit Genesis étonner

-Oui, toi tu me rappelle Grenat, et toi Angeal de l'ami dont je t'ai parler tout à l'heur Talya. Quand je les connus, elles se connaissaient déjà depuis longtemps, si Grenat était la plus excentrique Talya était l'inverse calme et poser. C'était l'une des seules personnes que je connaissais qui réfléchissait avait d'agir, Grenat préférer foncer tête baiser parfois, elles faisaient la pairent ensemble. Je me souviens que Grenat était très théâtral, je ne compte plus le nombre de fou rire que l'on sait pris à cause d'elle…Ni le nombre de colle…Quand quelqu'un n'allait pas Grenat faisait toujours en sorte qu'elle s'exprime, qui à faire sortir cette personne de ces gongues. Mais on pouvait toujours compter sur elle. Un vrai renard. Elle aussi ne savait jamais quoi offrir pour un anniversaire, alors comme elle était douée pour écrire, elle écrivait un poème ou une histoire, mais c'était toujours quelque chose qui venait du cœur.

-Merci Cilkita, je viens d'avoir une idée ! dit Genesis en parant en courant sous le regard étonner d'Angeal et Cilkita, celle-ci rie et pensa encore une fois la même chose, enfin presque : _Telle fille, tel père…Ou pas !_

Quelques jours plus tard, se fut l'anniversaire de Sephiroth, celui-ci ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passer, mais se repris vite. La mère d'Angeal discuter avec Vincent pendant que Cilkita s'occuper de la chasse au trésors avec les enfants.

« -C'est une jeune femme étonnante. Dit la mère d'Angeal

-Oui, trop étonnante à mon goût. Répondit Vincent

-Mais elle à l'air d'aimer énormément les enfants. Comme une mère. »

Vincent observa Cilkita, qui avait un grand sourire et riait aux éclat. Elle était vraiment heureuse.

« -Elle ne viens pas d'ici. Dit Gillian

-Euh…oui elle vient d'un autre continent.

-Non, elle vient d'un autre monde, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle regarda Vincent qui ne sut quoi dire. Après tout Cilkita lui avait dit d'où elle venait…Mais comment Gillian Hewley pouvait être au courant ?

« -Il y a quelques années, j'ai travail comme scientifique et j'ai fais la rencontre d'une personne disant venir d'un autre monde, et cherchant quelqu'un, mais ne la trouvant pas elle est partie, par un portail sortie de nulle part. Je ne sais pas qui était cette personne, ni pourquoi elle m'a dit pour les autre monde, mais je crois qu'elle me connaissait déjà, et j'avais un sentiment de protection envers elle. J'avais oublié le nom de la personne qu'elle cherchait. Mais il m'est revenue il y a quelque temps.

-Oh et qu'elle est ce nom ?

-Hortani…Hortani Cilkita. »

Les deux adultes se regardaient puis leur regard se porta sur la jeune femme aux cheveux argenter. Qui était-elle vraiment ? Et qui l'a cherché ?

Le soir venu, tout le monde dormis chez Cilkita sauf Gillian qui avait préférait rentrer. Cilkita regarder les trois garçons dormir dans la chambre de Sephiroth, qui dormait avec un immense sourire et serrer contre lui la peluche qu'avait confectionner Karilla. Il avait aimé tous ces cadeaux, la boite à trésor de Cilkita où se cacher déjà un trésor, qu'il n'avait montrer que le soir à ces meilleurs amis. Le cahiers à dessins fabriquer par Angeal et la lettre ou poème de Genesis qu'il n'avait voulu montrer à personne. Profitant que tout le monde dorme, Cilkita s'approcha de Genesis et Angeal et posa une main sur l'heure front.

« -Désoler les enfants, mais il faut que je vérifie si vous avez-vous aussi des cellules de Jenona et que je les extermine. » murmura-t-elle

Elle fit la même chose qu'avec Sephiroth et soupira intérieurement quant elle vit qu'ils avaient moins de cellules de Jenova que Sephiroth, puis les détruisis. Avant de partirent elle vérifia qu'ils allaient, mise à part un début de fièvre ça allait. Cilkita fit ce qu'il faut pour que la fièvre baisse et partie se coucher. Ignorant que Gillian s'avait qu'elle venait d'un autre monde, et que plusieurs personnes la cherchaient. Et étaient arriver à la bonne époque et non loin de Banora.

Et voilà, vous en pensez quoi?


End file.
